


Getaway

by inwardhorns



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Adrenaline, Anal Fingering, Extended Scene, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 01:12:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5648359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inwardhorns/pseuds/inwardhorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It may have been the mustiness of Poe’s sweet-ass jacket, or the exhilaration of the moment, but Finn felt a deep affection overwhelm him. He was suddenly aware of Poe’s body; damaged by the brutal capture and interrogation, he wanted to know it better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getaway

**Author's Note:**

> This is an extension of the scene where Finn and Poe escape Starkiller base, providing them a little more time to get to know each other in the TIE Fighter before inevitably crashing on Jakku.
> 
> Thanks to [ouroboros](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ouroboros) for the beta! :)

FN-2187 was sweating. Under the standard bulky white helmet, beads of perspiration stuck to his skin; rubbing against the felt interior, forming a squeaky-slick mess. _First Order Stormtroopers aren’t supposed to get nervous,_ he thought, _we’re supposed to represent unyielding determination and bravery…_ but really, Eight-Seven knew better. He had seen the shaking, terrified young women and men in his ranks turn into the robotic, trigger-happy drones the First Order knew they were meant to be. He understood that he had failed in this emotional aspect while excelling in the First Order’s physical acuity checks, and he knew it was only a matter of time. Maybe that’s why he expected this day in the end, the day the stubbly young Resistance pilot was dragged in after FN-2187’s failure on Jakku drew him ever closer to his reckoning...

“Kylo Ren wants the prisoner moved to a more secure location,” Eight-Seven muttered through his com to the stationed guards, who looked at each other, shrugged, and stepped aside to allow him in. The doors slid open, and FN-2187 caught a glimpse of the pilot rapt in thought before standing at attention as he entered.

“I’m here to break you out.”

“You’re-- what?” the pilot was incredulous.

“I’m here to rescue you!”

“Are you with the resistance? Do you have a plan?”

“No I just need to get out of here and--” Eight-Seven removed his helmet to show his sincerity (and desperation).

“And you need a pilot.”

“And I need a pilot.”

They assumed the classic guard-and-prisoner formation, making their way to the station’s docking bay. Perspiration seemed to be the only boundary between FN-2187 and the fascist death sentence that surely awaited him. Beyond a formation of ivory soldiers was a wall of docked TIE Fighters, waiting, of course, to be stolen.

Sneaking their way into the cockpit, Eight-Seven asked through his helmet com, “You ever fly one of these?”

“No,” he gave Eight-Seven a look, like he was hungry, “but I’ve always wanted to.” He cracked a crooked smile that was, at the same time, boyish and honest.

FN-2187 took his place at the gunner, facing the opposite direction of his companion, as the familiar screech of the TIE Fighter engine began to emanate from below. He knew they didn’t have much time, and as the spacecraft moved toward the dock exit, and Eight-Seven prepared to defend himself and his pilot, a tug jerked the two nearly free of their seat harnesses--the fuel line still tethered the TIE Fighter to its dock. Eight-Seven pulled off his stifling helmet to smack himself. _I finally work up the courage to escape the First Order, just to get vaporized because I forgot about the fuel line!_

“I can fix this!” Poe flicked a few switches, eventually finding the right one to kick the craft into overdrive, separating them from the docking bay finally while FN-2187 blasted his now-former comrades with the TIE’s guns. As they cleared the bay doors, and the station’s turbolasers met Eight-Seven’s surprisingly deft hand at the gunner, the two were free and hurtling toward Jakku. The rush of adrenaline still pumping through him caused him to leap enthusiastically from his seat, twisting awkwardly to embrace his pilot.

 “What’s your name,” said the pilot, “Stormtrooper?”

“My designation is FN-2187.”

“FN…? I can’t remember all that. I’ll call you… Finn.”

“I like that!” Finn also liked the smell of this guy, especially the mustiness of his classic leather Rebel Alliance jacket. At this point, the awkward embrace was still happening, and neither of them were entirely sure why. “What… What’s your name, Pilot?”

“Poe Dameron,” he turned his head to meet Finn’s eyes, “and I’m on a very important mission for the Resistance. I need to find my droid, a BB unit with a map...” Finn, still embracing Poe from behind, could only barely listen, as something distracted him. It may have been the mustiness of Poe’s sweet-ass jacket, or the exhilaration of the moment, but Finn felt a deep affection overwhelm him. He was suddenly aware of Poe’s body; damaged by the brutal capture and interrogation, he wanted to know it better.

As they drifted into orbit around Jakku, Poe met Finn’s eyes as Finn removed his gloves to slide his left hand underneath Poe’s shirt to feel the thick hairs on his chest, which heaved with sharp inhalation. “We can talk about it later…” Poe pushed off his helmet and craned his neck to reach Finn’s mouth as he stretched around the back-to-back seats. Their lips parted and met like waves, crashing on some planet in the galaxy that actually had oceans. While the dunes of Jakku rolled far beneath them, Finn’s hand moved under the waistband of Poe’s pants, while Poe lifted his buttocks and put his own hand behind Finn’s head. They drew their mouths apart, but only centimeters separated them.

“Do you have a plan here, Stormtrooper?”

“I have no idea.” Finn cupped Poe’s firm ass, slick with sweat, squeezing it before slipping a finger into the puckered button of his asshole. “Have you ever done this before?

“No,” Poe grinned,”But I’ve always wanted to.” He met Finn’s lips and released a muffled moan, clenching his asshole and pushing against his wandering finger. He ground against Finn’s hand while they kissed; breathing each other’s air and steaming the windows of the TIE fighter against the Absolute Zero of space.

Finn’s left hand reached into the front of Poe’s pants--which Poe graciously helped to loosen, freeing his cock. His deft hands worked away, all the while their mouths barely apart, huffing at the false and limited air of the TIE Fighter.

His own dick throbbing against the partition between the cockpit and gunner’s station, Finn thrust against the seat around which he embraced Poe, dick in one hand, penetrating ass with the other. Their tongues played delicately whenever their mouths came back into contact, in between moments where Finn filled his nose with the scent of Poe’s jacket, while Poe pushed back against the seat, pulling against Finn’s head.

“Ah.. ah.. oh my god..,” Poe’s cock grew harder, his ass clenched tighter as the TIE Fighter approached the atmosphere of Jakku rapidly. Finn’s hands worked faster, more efficiently, as eminent danger approached from below. As the TIE Fighter began to grow warmer from the friction of Jakku’s atmosphere, Finn could feel the pressure finally release as Poe’s cock convulsed, sending zero-G droplets of ejaculate into the TIE cockpit,

With a pleasured gasp, Poe pulled away from Finn’s probing finger as the spasms rocked his body. Everything seemed to shake with Poe’s hips as Finn turned around and braced himself, still smelling the sweetness of Poe’s jacket and now the burning of the TIE Fighter’s exterior.

Alarms began to sound in the cramped and humid cockpit as Jakku’s dry desert atmosphere approached. Poe came to his senses, “I’ve got this!” The craft pitched and swayed, breaking apart before making the dive onto Jakku, and for Finn, into utter darkness.

***

Darkness gave way to a punishing sun as Finn awoke on Jakku. Realizing where he was and what had just happened, _We crashed,_ Finn pulled himself together, scrambling up in the sand to survey his surroundings. _Poe!_ “Poe!” he shouted, scrambling to what was left of the TIE Fighter in the sand not ten meters away. With thick smoke billowing from the smoldering chassis, Finn could hardly see inside. The only hint of Poe amid the caustic air came as Finn’s wandering hands found the familiar brown jacket, just as the ground shifted and dune below swallowed the crashed fighter. Jumping out of the way, he brought the leather to his face and it still smelled sweet.


End file.
